Highschool of the Dead: Thirty Days of Darkness
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Alternate Universe. An accident at the Power Plant causes black radioactive smoke to blot out the sky and turn most of the citizens into vampiric ghouls. Follow the adventure of Nick the Tourist as he helps Takashi and some survivors survive thirty days of darkness.


Highschool of the Dead: Thirty Days of Darkness

Summary: AU version of the series; an accident at the Power Plant causes a radioactive cloud to blot out the sun, cover the city and turn most of the innocent into ravening vampiric monsters. Follow the adventure of Nick the Australian tourist as he helps Takashi and some survivors try and reach safety by the end of thirty days before the army decides to nuke the city.

Now we begin;

"Hey! We got a problem over here!" a Japanese man wearing a fluoro vest and hardhat shouted as he was gazing upon some complicated machinery, looking at two large vessels filled with green bubbling fluid.

"What is it, Hanzo?" a man said walking over to the workman.

"Something's gone wrong with the smoke filters. How long has it been since we had them changed?" Hanzo asked.

"Too long! All because our boss is trying to save money for his wife's boob job!" his fellow worker spat distastefully.

"Fucking hell! If we don't change the filters now, we could have a meltdown on our hands!" Hanzo said.

Then the smoke filters began to crack and hiss as green fluid leaked out.

"OH SHIT! QUICK! EVACUATE THE BUILDING! WE GOT A MELTDOWN!" the other worker shouted, Hanzo nodded as black smoke began to fill the room and he ran to the emergency phone and grabbed and began to yell into but the black smoke choked out his words and he screamed as the smoke enveloped everything and everyone in the room and it began to spread out into other areas of the power plant.

…

A young man wearing casual black denim jeans, leather jacket, red shirt and a pair of army surplus combat boots and carrying an armload of items was walking down the street. The young man was not of Japanese appearance, his facial features were more Caucasian, more specifically Australian descent and he was currently on holiday.

His name was Nicholas but he usually preferred the nickname 'Nick' for short and he had just left the pop culture expo in town and was on his way back to his hotel. In his arms were some things that he had bought, one item was a sword from the popular TV series Game of Thrones, the sword wielded by the character Jon Snow. Nick had paid good money for the Damascus steel version of the weapon, now all he had to do was explain to customs back in Australia that he wasn't going to use it on anyone or anything, just hang it up in his room for decoration.

Nick had also bought some other items such a signed photo of British actress Emilia Clarke, he was especially proud of getting a photo with the gorgeous actress and he would've given his left arm to date her but he knew that he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell with her, so he settled for getting a photo with her instead.

"Damn, looks like it's gonna to rain" Nick muttered as he looked up at the sudden appearance of black clouds in the sky. Seeing a convenience store to take shelter in, Nick decided to get inside and see if he could buy an umbrella or raincoat so he wouldn't get wet on his way back to the hotel.

…

A tall beautiful Japanese girl with long straight purple hair was walking through the streets, having just finished a meeting with her kendo club and holding in her hands, a bokken and slung on her back was a backpack that held her kendo uniform and her phone and other valuables.

The young woman looked up the rapidly darkening sky and realised that she hadn't brought an umbrella or raincoat with her.

"Funny… the weather forecast said that there wasn't going to be any rain for the next few days" she muttered and she ducked into a convenience store to buy an umbrella.

…

Three young adults, two male and one female were making their along the streets.

"C'mon guys! Hurry up!" the young woman said to her two male companions.

"Yeah, we're coming, Rei" the first male said, he had spiky dark hair whereas his fellow male friend had straight grey hair.

"Jeez… where did this weather come from?" the grey haired male said as he looked up at the sky where the dark clouds began to blot out the sun's rays.

"I dunno, but we better get indoors quick" his friend said.

"There's a convenience store over there, maybe they have umbrellas" Rei said, pointing towards the convenience store nearby. The three teenagers then ran to the store and hurried inside.

…

A short overweight young man with shoulder length dark hair wearing a black jacket and jeans hurried through the rain.

"What's with this weather?" he asked himself as he saw the rapidly darkening sky and entered a convenience store to buy an umbrella.

…

A young woman with pink hair and wearing glasses, glared up at the dark clouds and uttered a curse word and hurried into a store behind a short fat man.

…

A young beautiful woman with long blonde hair with facial features that were of Swedish ancestry was on her way back to her hotel from a fashion shoot when she saw the darkening skies and muttered

"Of all the times to get caught in the rain!" she said aloud and she hurried into a store where hopefully she would be able to buy an umbrella.

…

Nick was looking through the aisles searching for an umbrella or raincoat when he accidentally rubbed shoulders with a tall Japanese girl with straight purple hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that, mate" he said in English without looking at the young woman.

"Eh?" the young woman said in confusion.

Nick realised that he had spoken in English to a Japanese girl and he turned to look at her and apologise to her in his limited Japanese vocabulary but he stopped dead when he saw the young woman.

She was incredibly beautiful to say the least, she was quite tall for a Japanese girl and she was perfectly curved in all the right places. Nick had a hard time not looking at the young woman's well-formed bust which would've classified as a large D or a small-medium DD-cup.

"Oh! Right, I forgot, I'm in Japan not Australia" Nick said apologetically to the young in his rough Japanese.

"It is quite alright" the young woman said with a polite smile "I can understand and speak English apart from my native tongue" she added.

"Well that's good to hear, I'm Nick by the way" Nick replied as he held out his hand to shake the young woman's.

The young woman looked at his hand and Nick realised that he had made another cultural error and was about to apologise when she cut him off by shaking his hand in a firm but gentle grip and introduced herself

"Nice to meet you, I am Saeko Busujima, may I ask what a foreigner is doing in Japan?" she asked as she released the Australian man's hand.

"I'm on holiday and there was a pop culture expo I visited today and I got myself some things there" Nick replied as he up the items he bought at the convention underneath his arm.

"I can see that you bought a sword at the convention, may I ask what type it is?" Saeko asked curiously.

"It's from the TV show Game of Thrones, it's a Damascus steel replica of the sword used by Jon Snow, a hand-and-a-half or bastard sword called Longclaw" Nick replied as he stood the box that held the sword on the ground.

"I take it you are a sword otaku?" Saeko asked.

"A little bit, I bought this so I can hang it up in my room back home" Nick replied as he could sense that this young attractive woman was something of a kindred spirit.

"It looks like a good weapon, though I prefer a katana myself" Saeko said as she held up her bokken to show Nick.

"You do kendo?" Nick asked, Saeko nodded and replied

"Yes, I am also the captain of my school's kendo team" she said.

"Good for you, I've always wanted to do kendo myself, mostly because I like the idea of beating the crap outta someone with a long wooden stick" Nick laughed, Saeko smiled a little at the young man's humour.

"I mostly do it because of my father who has trained me since I was seven years old" she said.

"Seven years old? Isn't that a bit young to start contact sport at that age?" Nick asked.

"Not really. The way of the sword is a way of life for me and my father, my father has made a good living teaching others how to fight with a sword" Saeko replied.

"Oh yeah, the code of bushido" Nick said in understanding.

"You know it?" Saeko asked.

"Only what I've seen in samurai movies but that's probably just Hollywood bullshit" Nick replied.

"Most of it is" Saeko said with a smile.

"Crazy weather outside today" Nick said as he looked over Saeko's shoulder out the window and saw dark rain spatter onto the ground and people outside.

"Indeed, but somehow I don't think that is ordinary rain" Saeko said as she saw some people convulsing and writhing.

"Hey! You two gonna buy anything?" the shopkeeper asked irritably.

"Well it was nice talking to you, ma'am" Nick said to Saeko and went back to looking for a raincoat.

"You too" she replied and went back to look for a raincoat.

…

"What's with this weather outside?" the pink haired girl asked herself as she looked out the window and saw people convulsing and writhing in the streets as dark rain spattered on the ground and hit the people.

"Takagi?" a voice asked, the girl turned her head to see where the voice came from and saw that it was one of her childhood friends, Takashi Komuro along with Rei Miyamoto and her boyfriend Hazashi.

"Takashi? What are you doing here?" the pink haired girl asked.

"We came in to avoid the storm, you doing the same?" Takashi asked, Takagi nodded her head and looked out the window again; whatever that rain was, it wasn't ordinary rain as it seemed to be turning people's skin a sickly grey colour.

"Somehow, I don't think that's rain" Takagi murmured as she saw people retching and vomiting strange purple ichor on the ground.

Suddenly someone stumbled inside the convenience store.

"Some… one… anyone! Help… me!" the man gurgled, his skin a sickly blue-grey colour and his eyes a sickly yellow colour and his teeth a dirty yellow and he collapsed on the ground. The shopkeeper ran over to him and shouted

"Quick! Call an ambulance!" he shouted. Takashi immediately grabbed his cellphone and began punching in the number for the emergency services.

A tall blonde haired Caucasian woman, Hazashi and an average sized Caucasian man with dark blonde hair ran over to help the shopkeeper with the obviously unwell stranger.

Hazashi began to bark out orders

"Quick! Get him into the recovery position!" he ordered, the shopkeeper and Caucasian man did as ordered and rolled the ill man onto his side.

"Find some clean water! He may eaten something that's poisoned him" Hazashi then said, the Caucasian man then ran to the nearby cooler and grabbed a bottle of water and unscrewed it and dribbled a little onto the ill man's lips, trying to coax the cool liquid past his lips.

"I can't get any reception!" Takashi shouted as his phone beeped showing no bars of signal.

"All of you stay here! I'll get help!" the shopkeeper said and he ran out the door to get assistance.

"Is there anything else we can do to help him?" the blonde haired woman asked in a Swedish accent.

"Not much. But keep him comfortable as possible and try get some water past his lips" Hazashi replied.

The ill man began convulsing and coughing up purple ichor and try as Hazashi might, the man convulsed, his heart thumping through his chest before going still.

Hazashi quickly checked the man's pulse and he paled and said "He's dead! I don't know how, but he's dead!" he said in horror.

But in a stark contrast to what Hazashi had just announced, the ill man suddenly sat up and looked around with yellow eyes before settling his gaze on Hazashi.

Time seemed to stand still for a long moment before the suddenly revived man gave an unearthly roar and everyone saw that his teeth had now become yellowy fangs and he grabbed Hazashi and began savaging him with his sharp teeth.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Hazashi screamed as he felt the man's teeth tear through his clothes and into his skin.

"HAZASHI!" Rei screamed.

The Caucasian man pulled the insane man of Hazashi and punched him squarely in the nose, breaking it; dark purple ichor burst from the insane man's broken nose and the insane man snarled in pain before staring at the stranger with feral eyes, licking the purple ichor hungrily.

…

Nick didn't know what was going on when the ill man he was helping to treat suddenly came back to life after dying and started savaging a young man who was helping but it was obvious that the ill man was no longer human if the purple ichor pouring from its broken nose and blue-grey skin was anything to go by.

But Nick had only his fists to fight this threat and fists wouldn't do much to an insane monster. Nick slowly backed away, keeping his eyes fixed on the creature's gaze and the monster inched forwards, licking and slurping the ichor dripping from its nose.

Suddenly the Japanese girl Nick had been talking to, Saeko, stepped in front of him and readied her bokken; the creature turned its attention to her before giving an unearthly snarl and rushed her.

Saeko then swung her bokken in a neat arc; the hard wood weapon collided with the creature's temple and sent it crashing into a store rack of items.

The creature clutched its head momentarily before charging at Saeko again; this time Saeko put all her strength into her strike and crushed the creature's skull with her bokken.

The creature crumpled to the ground with a large dent in its head, stone dead.

"Thanks" Nick said to Saeko who gave him a quiet nod before looking at Hasashi who had suffered the brunt of the creature's attack.

Rei had run over to her boyfriend and was cradling his head gently, weeping and sobbing hysterically.

"OH MY GOD! HAZASHI! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" she screamed.

"It's no use! We can't get any reception!" Takashi said in defeat.

"R-R-Rei?" Hazashi gurgled weakly, his skin going pale and clammy as blood dribbled from his lips.

"Alright! Block the doors! There's only going to be more of those things out there!" Takashi shouted, Nick nodded and a short overweight young man nodded quickly and they began to pull some of the store racks across the door to prevent any more of the creatures from getting in.

"Does anyone know first aid?" Takashi asked.

Nick nodded and replied "Yeah! I do! Lemme see if I can find a first aid kit!" he said.

The blonde woman spoke up "I'll help too!" she said.

"Thank you, Miss…? I'm sorry I didn't get your name" Nick said.

"Elsa. Elsa Hosk" the blonde woman replied.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Nick, c'mon! Let's go find that first aid kit!" Nick said and they ran into the back door leading to the manager's office where hopefully a first kit would be.

They ran into the manager's office and began their search for the first aid supplies.

After a desperate search, Elsa gave a triumphant shout "Found it!"

"Good work! Let's go help that kid!" Nick said and they ran back into the store.

Hazashi was fading fast and his skin was slowly turning grey.

"Oh my god! Hazashi! Stay with me!" Rei screamed.

"Keep it down!" Takagi said "You might bring more of those things here!" she hissed.

"Find some weapons! If there are more of those things, we'll need to defend ourselves!" Takashi ordered.

"Out of the way!" Nick said as he brought out the septic bandages and began applying them to Hazashi's injuries while Rei sobbed hysterically.

"Rei, snap out of it! You need to be strong for Hazashi" Saeko said to the sobbing girl who looked up at the purple haired woman with tear stained eyes and nodded quietly.

"Hey! Found some weapons!" the short overweight young man said as he emerged from the shopkeeper's counter with a sawed-off double barrel shotgun and small revolver.

"Where the hell did you get those, Khota?!" Takagi asked in disbelief.

"They were behind the counter, we might need them!" 'Khota' replied and he checked to see if the shotgun and revolver were loaded and he began to search for the required ammunition for them both.

"R-Rei?" Hazashi gurgled weakly as he started coughing up purple ichor.

"Shit!" Nick said.

"What is it?" Takashi asked.

"This may seem like some crappy zombie movie, but this guy's turning into that thing over there" Nick replied, gesturing to the dead body of the creature that Saeko had killed.

"You can't be serious!" Takashi said.

"I am, and I don't first aid training covers how to stop someone from turning into a monster" Nick said.

"What? What's happening to Hazashi!? Tell me!" Rei said desperately.

"We think… we think he might be turning into the thing that attacked him" Takashi said weakly.

"What?! This isn't some zombie movie on TV! This is real life!" Rei shouted.

"What do you call that thing that attacked Hazashi?" Takagi pointed out.

"He was sick!" Rei said.

"A sickness that turns the victim into a rabid monster and their blood turns purple? Yeah, that's gonna work!" the pink haired girl snorted derisively.

"Will you guys stop fighting?!" Elsa shouted "The kid's dying here!" she said.

"Dammit!" Takashi said angrily before kneeling beside Hazashi.

"Hazashi? Can you hear me?" he then asked the injured young man, Hazashi nodded weakly who was taking short gasping breathes.

"You've been infected with some kind of virus, it's going to kill you and bring you back as a monster. Do you understand?" Takashi asked, Hazashi nodded weakly, sweating and his skin starting to turn grey.

"If you want, one of us here can end your suffering so you won't become a monster, do you understand?" Takashi asked.

"I… I… understand" Hazashi replied weakly as he began to cough up purple blood from his mouth, his eyes turning a sickly yellow colour.

Takashi nodded and spoke to Khota

"Hey! Gimme the gun" he said.

Khota clutched the guns almost protectively and replied

"Do you even know how to fire or even hold one?" he asked sceptically.

"Just give me the gun!" Takashi said, Khota reluctantly handed him the revolver; Takashi took it, looked at it then at Hazashi who was beginning to turn.

Takashi aimed the revolver at Hazashi's head. A full moment passed and Takashi couldn't bring himself to commit assisted suicide and a single tear rolled down his cheek when Nick stood up and took the revolver from his hand and said

"It's alright, kid, you're not a murderer, let me do it" he said, Takashi looked at him hesitantly before giving him the gun.

Nick cocked back the firing hammer of the revolver and aimed it at Hazashi's head and said in a sad mournful voice

"Sorry brother"

_To be continued…_


End file.
